blurayoriginalsspecialsitefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mr.Zaya/WIKIA RECORDS, BETCH
Ignore the title. LUL. I HAD THE AWESOMEST IDEA BY ANYONE EVER. Why not record the greatest moments of the wiki- like how Karina troll'd Erik and how I was the first chat mod evar! *Mr.Zaya has joined the chat. *7:22 Mr.Zaya trololo *he isn't even here *BlurayOriginals has joined the chat. *7:24 BlurayOriginals I IZ *U DERE? *7:25 Mr.Zaya yus *Gina: Bluray you pussy fox *7:25 BlurayOriginals OH OK *Bluray: >:( *7:25 Mr.Zaya Gina:umad? *7:25 BlurayOriginals Necko:Hey guys I'am finally healed after 2 days *Bluray:Kinda but you weird.... *7:26 Mr.Zaya Gina:*slaps him* *7:26 BlurayOriginals (wHICH ONE xd *7:26 Mr.Zaya Isaiah:*Blasts the mutherfuggin niggahead shit pussy dick out of Necko) *(Bluray) *7:26 BlurayOriginals Bluray:Ow! *Necko:Here check out this message from Karina before I pass out. *7:27 Mr.Zaya Isaiah: Eh? *7:27 BlurayOriginals Karina: Tell him I said "No, you perv. Ya know where just freinds!" and give him this *hands Necko a sign that has a hand giving the finger* also, tell 'em no hard feelings for the finger thing. I thought it was appropriate for that for what he said. *gives off a smug look and smiles mischiviously* I know a guy, who knows a guy, who knows a guy, who knows the world, who knows everyone, who knows time. KayumitheWallaby4 21:28, October 5, 2011 (UTC) *Necko:lulz. *7:27 Mr.Zaya Isaiah: *laughs* *Erik:*Me gusta face* *7:28 BlurayOriginals Necko:Ha told ya she no like perv *Flies off* *7:28 Mr.Zaya Isaiah: He gawt troll'd *7:28 BlurayOriginals Axel: O.o *TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO *E.T.C *7:28 Mr.Zaya Erik:*blasts the niggerhead fuckface dick head dipshit out of Necko* *E.T.C.? *7:28 BlurayOriginals Ecetra *7:29 Mr.Zaya ECT. *Never mind *7:29 BlurayOriginals Necko:*Blocks* *7:29 Mr.Zaya Isaiah:*makes it no miss* dickface *7:29 BlurayOriginals REPLY'D ON TOO ZAYA AND SHRED AND DAT OTHER ONE! *cameron gmod *7:30 Mr.Zaya Cameron is a bitch *7:30 BlurayOriginals FALLS IN PIT TO HELL! *7:30 Mr.Zaya XD *She be trollin *and fail recolorin *7:30 BlurayOriginals MISTY RECOLOR FAIL! *Just noticed something *7:31 Mr.Zaya AND AMY RECOLOR FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL *7:31 BlurayOriginals ARTIC-UNO ZAP-DOS MOL-TRES *GAMEFREAK WTH! *7:32 Mr.Zaya lul? *7:33 BlurayOriginals bums... *7:33 Mr.Zaya ADMIN PLOX *7:33 BlurayOriginals PLOX? *Necko:I don't get what I did wrong. *7:34 Mr.Zaya Please. *Isaiah: You exposed by cousin. *7:35 BlurayOriginals Necko:So? *7:35 Mr.Zaya Isaiah: You did that on purpose. "I'm telling her so she'll never love you >:)". Douchebag. *7:35 BlurayOriginals He shouldn't be ab;e to try anything with his pervy self *7:35 Mr.Zaya F U BETCH *User blog:Mr.Zaya/WIKIA RECORDS, BETCH *7:35 BlurayOriginals (WAIT WUT? *7:36 Mr.Zaya (XD) *7:36 BlurayOriginals Oh I thought you had all the convo recorded *Necko:Well! *7:36 Mr.Zaya Isaiah:*flattens Necko to flat poo* *7:36 BlurayOriginals Necko:*Dodges* *7:37 Mr.Zaya GMOD *7:37 BlurayOriginals GMMOD of POO *7:37 Mr.Zaya PULLED OUT OF YOUR ASS BETCH *7:38 BlurayOriginals Any character can dodge Zaya *7:38 Mr.Zaya Everyone by Mr.Zaya: *Flattens Bluray to flat poo, no miss* *NO *7:38 BlurayOriginals Except Chuck Norris he doesn't need to dodge *7:38 Mr.Zaya shaddap *he doesn't know how *he doesn't need to know how *so he just gets missed automatically Category:Blog posts